


Bad Boys

by taemrn



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Dry Humping, Dysfunctional Relationships, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mild Smut, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemrn/pseuds/taemrn
Summary: Senior year of high school and Lee Donghae only has to endure a few more months of being tormented by his group of bullies. But, no matter how much one of his bullies hurts him, Donghae can't help but have a stupid crush on him.Surely, his bully would never reciprocate any sort of attraction...





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> for mila
> 
> she helped me randomly come up with this plot and then i suddenly had to write it idek
> 
> if you like suju, school aus, smut, bit of angst, and don't mind some homophobic language then you came to the right place
> 
> this is a work of fiction so all characters, even though they are based on real people, are fictitious 
> 
> @taemrn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghae has a tough week at school and Hyukjae has some questionable daydream thoughts

By Friday afternoon, Donghae had officially had enough with this school week. Although it was his senior year of high school and he had become accustom to his bullies stealing his money, pushing and shoving him in the halls, and dunking his head down disgusting boys’ toilets over the years, the past week had become torturous.

 

During the week prior to the current one, the group of bullies, three boys also in their final year, had been on a trip away with the school’s performing arts department to an annual convention in Seoul where those who are gifted and talented in music, drama and dance came together to partake in workshops, performances and talk to professionals within the field.

 

Blah blah blah. Donghae couldn’t have cared less where they had been. All he knew was it had been his week of peace and quiet – practically a holiday – away from his tormenters. Not once had he returned home with a black eye or scuffed knees and had to explain (and lie about) what had happened to him to his parents. But now, unfortunately, he was back to the real world. The bullies made up for lost time, deciding to mistreat Donghae more than usual. In a good week, Donghae would be bothered by these boys once or twice; in comparison, this week was like being in Hell!

 

And so, as the clock struck one and the bell rang for lunch, Donghae bolted out of his classroom, down the corridor and into a different empty classroom on the east side of the school. It was almost his hideout as well as a regular hang-out spot for him and his two friends. He exhaled heavily, exhausted but relieved to be out of his mathematics class as he had suffered throughout the whole lesson. Two of the three bullies had sat a row or so behind him and pelted him with scrunched up paper balls over the course of an hour when their teacher wasn’t looking. Yes, he knew it was tame compared to other things they were capable of doing, but it was annoying nevertheless. Some of the paper balls that Donghae unraveled had nasty comments scrawled on them, calling him stupid slurs that he simply sighed at and ignored.

 

Lee Donghae, your average 18-year-old, didn’t have much about him that should give anyone a reason to pick on him. He was around 175cm tall, had a mop of thick black hair, dark brown eyes, but a genuinely attractive face and nice build. He was a decent student getting B’s and C’s most of the time and spent his free time reading _Romeo and Juliet_ , playing video games with his older brother and dreaming of going to a decent college where he wouldn’t get harassed every day. Donghae’s two best friends, Lee Sungmin and Park Sandara, were his only support through everything as his parents and teachers knew nothing about the bullying that has occurred since his first year of high school. The three friends liked to study together, go out to fun places like the cinema and the park, and complain about their teenage problems. Although, Donghae was always frustrated that his friends never really understood the suffering he went through each week and often wondered ‘why me and not them?’, even though he wouldn’t wish bullying on his worst enemy. (Although, maybe he meant he wouldn’t wish it on anyone _besides_ his worst enemy).

 

It doesn’t take a genius to realise one of his bullies was his worst enemy. While he hated them all, one was considerably worse than the other two…

 

The supposed leader of the pack was Kim Youngwoon, more commonly known as ‘Kangin’ by students as well as teachers. He was the tallest of the three and built like a wrestler, so when Donghae came under his wrath he always sported bruises afterwards. He was your stereotypical bully with his large frame, big muscles and tough attitude. Kangin was failing most of his classes, apart from sports and music where he exceled, and didn’t have many goals for the future as he came from quite a rich family. Therefore, his status combined with his physique and intimidating personality meant that no one wanted to get on his bad side. He didn’t pick his victims wisely or have specific standards for bullying anyone. He simply liked to assert his dominance and make people do what he asked.

 

The next member of the group, Kim Jongwoon or ‘Yesung’, seemed very out of place with the bullies. He was average height but rather slim and had a pretty face. He alternated between having jet black or bleached blonde hair but it was always rather long, paralleled to other boys his age, and it covered much of his heart-shaped face. He was often stereotyped by outsiders as being emo or goth, which, in terms of looks, he fit the criteria perfectly. But even those cliques within the school avoided him as he seemed… odd.

 

Rumours spread around during first year that he was a psychopath and had killed someone (a bit of a crazy story but, I guess, not impossible), which was why him and his family had moved there from the other end of the country. It didn’t help that Yesung always carried around a switchblade knife that he liked to scare or threaten people with that got on his nerves but was very quiet and reserved the rest of the time. Donghae hadn’t had many run ins with Yesung, but the strange bully did follow orders from Kangin and tended to join in with whatever the others were doing. However, he was a very bright student who consistently received the highest A grades possible so teachers seemed to believe the stories of him frightening other students with a knife were all made up.

 

The final member and Donghae’s worst enemy, was Lee Hyukjae. Also knows as ‘Eunhyuk’, this bully was surprisingly a sensation with the girls. He was a well-renowned fuckboy and a massive flirt, often labelled a class clown as students would find his jokes and pranks during lesson to be hilarious. He had a weird mullet, which girls seemed so actually find attractive, that was once dyed blonde but had since grown out a couple inches and turned a slight green colour in some areas. Eunhyuk’s victims were often seen as odd choices, such as Donghae, as they were never necessarily the typical nerds or outcasts but more commonly students in the majority. Those that were neither popular or unpopular, just cruising by but still fit in with the school’s social standing.

 

Eunhyuk had specific targets that didn’t change often, but Donghae was at the top of his list, even though poor Donghae had never given Eunhyuk a reason to dislike him, let alone bully him for years straight. Though he was a player and a joker (and, of course, a bully), Eunhyuk was an excellent dancer. It was his main passion and spent hours after school practicing, rehearsing and perfecting his routines in hopes to bag some auditions and get into a good arts academy. He was so amazing and entertaining to watch that even though he was Donghae’s worst enemy, he was also Donghae’s crush.

 

Donghae would struggle to explain to you why he felt this way. Even though Eunhyuk was good looking by many students’ ideals and he was a gifted dancer, the appearance and talent of a person surely doesn’t outweigh the trauma they can cause you. And Donghae was very aware that this crush was ridiculously weird and nothing would ever happen between them. He had kept his crush and sexuality a secret, even though Eunhyuk and the other bullies _loved_ to call him gay slurs and would continue to call him names whether Donghae was gay or not. Honestly, Donghae could have married a girl and Eunhyuk would’ve turn up to the wedding and told every guest he was in fact a ‘stupid gay boy’.

 

Just as Donghae was taking his packed lunch out of his khaki-coloured backpack whilst sitting at the empty desk closest to the window, the door to the sanctuary-like classroom opened and in walked Sungmin and Sandara. They all exchanged greetings as the two newcomers walked over to Donghae and took the adjacent seats. Donghae let out a sigh of relief and smiled at his friends; finally, he could relax for half an hour or so before it was back to classes with his demons.

 

“Bad lesson again, Hae?” Sungmin inquired.

 

Donghae shrugged as he took a swig of his drink. He swallowed then replied, “It could have been worse, to be honest. They just threw stuff at me when Mr. Shin wasn’t looking.”

 

“How many times do I have to tell you to tell someone about this?” Sandara sighed, almost sounding annoyed at Donghae. She had tried on countless occasions to convince him that speaking out about it was a good idea, but Donghae didn’t want to be known as a snitch and then face even worse consequences from his bullies. “You shouldn’t have to put up with this…” Sungmin nodded his head in agreement with the concerned girl.

 

“It’s not long left until we graduate though, Dara. It’s literally a few months and then they’ll be gone forever. I’m fine, honestly!”

 

“Ha!” Sandara exclaimed. “Learn to be a half-decent liar before you tell me that again, okay?”

 

Donghae ignored her comment and started eating his lunch. He was tired of reliving this conversation with his friends, especially Sandara, repeatedly. He thought about the situation often enough and didn’t want his friends having to think about it too. He’d dropped the idea long ago that trying to overlook his problems would make them go away, but if it wasn’t crucial for him to think or talk about it then he wouldn’t.

 

When Sungmin and Sandara continued to discuss the bullies, but received little response from Donghae, they decided to drop the topic and talk about their own classes. Donghae tried to join in on the conversation to distract himself, which was successful for a while, but the thought of going back to class was physically and mentally draining. His quota of patience for the day had run out so he couldn’t wait to go home and spend the weekend trying to relax.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

On weekends, Eunhyuk didn’t really feel like being ‘Eunhyuk’. He left that persona for school, even though he knew deep down that the ‘Eunhyuk’ part of him was slowly becoming more of his true self that the ‘Hyukjae’ part was. Anyway, it was Saturday evening and he was going to enjoy being Hyukjae while he still could.

 

Hours ago, he had called a one of his newer hook-ups, Somin, to come over while his parents were out and she had. They’d watched a couple dumb chick-flick films and eaten a takeaway downstairs, leaving the empty pizza boxes and plastic cola bottles in a mess by the sofa, before Hyukjae had flirted his way into suggesting he and Somin take things upstairs.

 

So, here Hyukjae was, lying on his comfy double bed with one hand resting behind his head and the other hand tightly gripping Somin’s long hair as he gently pushed her down onto his hard cock. Hyukjae’s black skinny jeans and white boxer shorts had been pushed down and left bunched up around his ankles, his graphic t-shirt was left on but pushed up slightly that his left nipple was just visible, and Somin had been too eager to get her mouth on Hyukjae’s impressive erection that she was still fully clothed. Whilst appreciating the pleasant feeling of Somin’s skilled tongue and pretty, plump lips on him, Hyukjae closed his eyes and let his mouth hang open as he softly moaned. Hearing that he was enjoying it, Somin then wrapped her hand around the base of Hyukjae’s cock and moved it up and down in time with what her mouth was doing. Hyukjae let a few swear words slip out of mouth but he bit his bottom lip to stop himself.

 

This was the life! Hyukjae loved not having to get himself off when it was just as easy to call someone else round to do it for him, no matter whether he really fancied the girl or not. Somin was cute, sure, but he didn’t fancy her or care much about her. And he only wanted to fuck her to please himself; her enjoyment was an afterthought. You could call Hyukjae selfish or a bad sexual partner but he’d tell you to fuck off and see if any of the girls he had had sex with had any complaints (to which all of them would probably start gushing over how hot he was and how they were so lucky to have slept with him).

 

Although, as Hyukjae was lying there, his mind starting wandering… He started thinking about if he fucked someone he genuinely fancied or liked. Was there anyone? He listed off girls in his different classes, many who he had already fucked, but didn’t seem to give a shit about any of them. What about celebrities? There were a few hot girls in some shows he watched, even in the video games he played, but he still didn’t really _like_ any of them. Lots of his friends, even Kangin and Yesung, talked about girls they liked. Was something wrong with him? Maybe all the girls weren’t good enough for him to like.

 

Well…what about boys? Ha! Hyukjae could’ve laughed out loud and that would have probably made Somin really confused. But no, of course not! Hyukjae didn’t like boys. He was not gay. Not in the slightest! He’d rather die than kiss a boy.

 

But.

 

He had noticed that when he’d pin Lee Donghae down on the floor and kicked him until he’d beg Hyukjae to stop, that the guy did have a _really_ nice ass. And it could be nice to grab. It was big and might jiggle very nicely if he fucked him. And Donghae was obedient. He did what Hyukjae asked without fighting back. He could probably fuck Donghae’s mouth and cum into it and Hyukjae wouldn’t even have to ask the submissive boy to swallow. He’d just do it. That would be hot. And maybe Hyukjae could take pictures of him: maybe for blackmail, maybe for his own personal viewing. And Hyukjae could get off to these pictures whenever he wanted. Relive the experience of using Donghae like a sex doll. Fucking him in every position Hyukjae could think of before cumming down his throat and-

 

“EUNHYUK!”

 

Hyukjae suddenly snapped back to reality, opening his eyes and sitting up frantically. What happened? Did his parents come back early and walk in?

 

Somin stood up abruptly, a disgusted look painted on her face as if she’d just took a shot of tequila. She swallowed harshly as Hyukjae realised he’d just came without warning into her mouth. He’d never done that before. He’d at least always ask if they minded or warned them he’s about to do it. But he wasn’t supposed to cum yet.

 

“Shit! Damn, I’m sorry, Somin. I didn’t know I was gonna…” Hyukjae said, attempting to make her feel a bit better but he was more embarrassed for himself than anything. He scratched the back of his head nervously. 

 

“I guess it’s okay,” she replied, but only because it was Hyukjae. “Are you okay to keep going? I’m really wet so-“

 

“No, I think you should go. My parents will be back soon. But maybe we can finish this another time.”

 

Somin sighed but got her stuff together and left within a couple minutes, thanks to Hyukjae hurrying her up. Then, Hyukjae was alone. For an hour or so, until his parents returned, he sat on his bed and thought about what happened. Did he really fantasise about a boy? And not just any boy. A fucking stupid boy. That had a nice ass.

 

He couldn’t have! Hyukjae wasn’t some stupid faggot. He knew what stupid faggots were like because he beat them up daily. Donghae was one of them. But _not_ him. A girl was sucking his dick so surely it was because of her and not his silly brain making him think about a guy. Right?

 

Right..?


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghae and Hyukjae have an interesting encounter in the boys' bathrooms at school

Donghae had taken his time walking to school on Monday, with his headphones covering his ears and playing and sweet ballad song, his usual backpack resting on his shoulders and wearing his pristine uniform that he prayed wouldn’t be dishevelled by the end of the day from being beaten up. He simply wanted to have a few more minutes to relax before he arrived at school and switched to stealth mode Donghae, avoiding his bullies at all cost as he attempted to make it to his Biology class.

 

It was a fairly warm morning so the sleeves of Donghae’s black school blazer were rolled up, twice over, to him a little cooler. But Donghae smiled at the thought of summer arriving. He would graduate, go away on holiday with his parents and brother to visit other family members, who lived by the ocean, and be able to relax as much as he wanted to. All school work, the studying and examinations, would be long forgotten. He could hang out, carefree, with Sungmin and Sandara a lot more; they wouldn’t need to pester him about the bullies anymore. He could stay up until the morning watching horror films and playing video games then sleep until the early afternoon the next day. What could be better?

 

Donghae skipped through a couple songs on his morning playlist, choosing something with a cheery pop vibe, as he continued to walk.

 

He wondered whether his friends had enjoyed their weekends just as much as he had. The three of them had texted less than usual the previous two days, all of them explaining that they were busy with family or preparing more study notes and completing homework assignments for the following week. Donghae hoped, if he was still alive by the end of the day, that him and his pals could spend a little time together just enjoying being young as he felt he’d been neglecting Sungmin and Sandra the previous week, being too caught up with his own problems to think about anything or anyone else.

 

Although, both of his friends understood sometimes that if Donghae was going to keep these problems to himself (which he was), it was best to give him some space. Sandara did struggle with this idea though, her mothering instincts advising her to comfort Donghae whenever he spoke of his bullies and their abuse, but she knew deep down that she couldn’t make everything better so easily.

 

As he approached the large, black iron gates that surrounded the school, Donghae slowly turned the volume of his music down until it stopped completely and removed the headphones from his ears so they hung around his neck rather snugly, almost looking and feeling like a thick collar. Streams of other high school students filtered through the gates and onto the school premises, some hurrying more than others to get to their lessons before the bell rung.

 

Donghae spotted some people from his Biology class heading round the left side of the main school building where their class was being held. He weaved through the masses of students blocking his path, simultaneously scanning the environment for a slight glimpse of Kangin, Yesung or Eunhyuk, to which none of them could be seen. When he realised the coast was clear he walked faster, entered the main building and followed his classmates up a flight of stairs and into the science lab room.

 

The Biology classroom was very large and had a medical-like atmosphere as most of the room and items in it were an immaculate white colour. There were five tables for students and one teacher’s desk, obviously all white, that were higher than the tables for most other subjects, so everyone sat on high white stools. Donghae didn’t really like this as his feet didn’t touch the ground, making him feel like a child in a highchair.

 

Donghae and his classmates made their way to their usual seats, chatting and giggling along the way about the latest drama or gossip and what they did over the weekend. After climbing onto his stool, Donghae tucked his headphones into his bag but took out his notebook, textbook and a pen, placing the learning utensils on the white table top.

 

Somin, who sat on the table parallel to Donghae’s was offloading to her best friend, Mina, about her ‘weird’ Saturday night experience with Eunhyuk. Both girls sat with one elbow on the table, gently resting the side of their heads on their hands, showing that their conversation was causal but only between the two of them. Donghae tried not to eavesdrop, but as soon as he heard the name of his bully/crush he couldn’t help himself to listen in…

 

“Wait, so you just left?” Mina asked Somin, sounding rather shocked.

 

“Yeah,” Somin answered, half-shrugging. “He seemed kind of embarrassed. Or confused, maybe. I don’t know. But he was persistent that I should go so, of course, I did.”

 

“What a dick! He could’ve given it like half an hour to get hard again and then, y’know, go again.”

 

“That’s what I wanted! But when someone is basically kicking you out their house you can’t really say no.”

 

“I wonder why he was so weird about it…It’s not like he’s the first guy to cum early. Ha!”

 

“Shhh! Mina, don’t go announcing it to everyone.” Somin whispered harshly, looking around and over her shoulder quickly to see if anyone was listening. Donghae pretended he was reading a page in his textbook.

 

“Don’t worry,” Mina reassured her friend. “As if I’d go around telling people that. Eunhyuk could have Kangin beat my ass for spreading shit like that. And he’d deny it all anyway.”

 

“Exactly. Or worse – he could get Yesung to stab you up.”

 

“God, that boy is so weird.”

 

Donghae was left confused. His eyes continued to scan the science facts and information in front of him but his mind was trying to process the conversation he had just listened to. So Somin had gone over to hook-up with Eunhyuk but she had left unsatisfied? Donghae blushed at the thoughts and images suddenly appearing in his brain. He also didn’t feel sorry for Somin in the slightest.

 

Although Donghae had never had sex with anyone before, he had experienced plenty of sexual dreams and had _definitely_ gotten himself off to these fantasies many a time. But thinking about Eunhyuk in that context? He hadn’t really done that before. He mainly thought of Eunhyuk pushing him down the stairs or calling him a ‘fucking pussy’ or spitting on him after taking his lunch money. Maybe once or twice Donghae had thought about how amazing of a dancer Eunhyuk was and recalled the times he’d sneakily seen him practice in the school’s dance studio.

 

Suddenly, the thought of watching Eunhyuk perform properly appeared in Donghae’s mind. He pictured the dancer drenched but glistening in sweat while he’s on a big stage with a great audience filling the room, standing and cheering and clapping for him. Eunhyuk is fully immersed in his well-rehearsed and intricate routine.

 

And Donghae’s there in the front row, watching mesmerised. His bright eyes shining and never blinking as he doesn’t want to miss a single second of Eunhyuk’s art. His heart is pounding wildly in his chest, as if it was about to burst. And he can barely hear the hip-hop song Eunhyuk is dancing too, apart from the heavy bass, as it’s like someone has their hands over Donghae’s ears, practically deafening him, so he only experiences the visual masterpiece that is right in front of him.

 

Now, Donghae feels hot. He’s sweating too, not as much as Eunhyuk though. He wants to get out of here as the room is extremely packed, but he suddenly senses the crazy audience disappearing and dissolving slowly, along with the brash music. The claustrophobic feeling goes away too. Left behind is just Donghae and Eunhyuk. But Donghae still feels hot.

 

Then Eunhyuk stops dancing, but he’s stood confidently, still on the stage, and staring directly at Donghae. If looks could kill… Eunhyuk is breathing very heavily; sweat is still dripping down his red face. His pupils are wide, his veiny hands are in tight fists by his side, and Donghae doesn’t think he’s seen anyone look more attractive in his life. The space between the two of them feels like it’s getting smaller and smaller, as if the dancer is floating towards his biggest fan. Donghae feels like he’s on fire. Eunhyuk opens his mouth to speak and-

 

“Donghae?”

 

Sungmin looked worriedly at his best friend, tapping him on his hand. Donghae’s eyes are glossed over, almost appearing to be welling up with tears from the lack of blinking, and his small mouth slightly parted, his throat dry. But, when Sungmin called his name again, Donghae’s trance was broken and he blinked frantically. His eyes dart rapidly around the room, trying to figure out what is going on.

 

“Are you okay?” Sungmin inquired.

 

Donghae focused on his friend, realising he was just daydreaming – those private thoughts hadn’t been exposed to anyone else. Thank goodness. Imagine trying to explain to anybody why you were fantasising about your stupid bully dancing, or why said stupid bully is also your crush.

 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. I just zoned out for a minute.”

 

“Ah, right... Mr. Oh will be here any second. I thought I’d bring you back to reality before he did and gave you detention for looking like a crazy person.”

 

“Thanks, Sungmin.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

After his third lesson of the day, Donghae had a free period. Both Sungmin and Sandara had other classes so he was left on his own. But Donghae didn’t mind, not in the slightest. For once, he wanted to be on his own so he could have a word with his reckless mind for conjuring up such wild thoughts during school hours. At least if he was at home he could have masturbated to calm down and the fantasies would have vanished soon after.

 

During the walk from his classroom to his free period, Donghae had unfortunately made eye contact with his bullies. Eunhyuk, who had been standing in between Kangin and Yesung, had scarily stared him down as Donghae walked nervously along the corridor and passed all the senior student’s lockers. Although Donghae hadn’t looked back at to meet the other boy’s gaze for more than a couple of seconds, it was long enough to see Eunhyuk was smirking at him in a way that Donghae didn’t know how to react to. It wasn’t as threatening as it normally seemed to be, similar in a way to the look he felt Eunhyuk give him in his Biology class daydream, but it still wasn’t a good sign. He’d absolutely been spotted.

 

Eunhyuk looked no different from any other school day – he wore a white shirt, like everyone else, but his sleeves were messily rolled up passed his elbows, his top two buttons were undone, and the black and red striped tie that hung around his neck appeared to have been tied by a 5-year-old. His blazer was nowhere to be seen. However, unlike any other school day, Eunhyuk was wearing a black cap that had white stitching on the front, reading ‘F*CK BOY’. (Donghae could have laughed at how perfect it summed his enemy up, but he’d probably get his ass kicked twice as hard).

 

Kangin and Yesung had both noticed Donghae too, giving him a sour look as a warning, but didn’t care to tamper with the boy in any way. He was Eunhyuk’s toy, not theirs.

 

Not wanting to be in Eunhyuk’s presence any longer, Donghae hurried along and into the nearest boys’ bathroom. Luckily, it was empty. He went and stood in front of the mirror furthest away from the door, still wanting to keep as much distance between him and his bullies as possible. As he stared into the mirror and observed how flustered he looked, his heart rate began to slow down and return to normal. It only took one second of eye contact to begin to get him worked up.

 

A pink blush had spread across Donghae’s cheeks. Quickly, he turned on the tap on the sink in front of him and wet his clammy hands. The cool water was just right, and honestly what he had needed during his daydream earlier… After turning off the tap, he softly patted his damp palms on the sides of his warm face, trying to kill the blush. He also deeply inhaled and exhaled in hopes that would help too.

 

“Calm down, Hae.” Donghae mumbled to himself, reassuringly. “It’s not like he came after you or anything.” After a few minutes, Donghae had composed himself well enough.

 

Donghae dried off his hands with a paper towel from the stack on the window sill before going to exit the lavatories and find a place to spend his free period. But the door he went to push open was pulled open by another student. Donghae looked to see who it was and felt his stomach drop. Dammit, he knew he shouldn’t have made a quick escape to a nearby bathroom; he should have run to the other side of the school and put as much distance between him and the boy opposite him as possible.

 

“Hey loser, what are you doing in here? Making yourself look pretty?” Eunhyuk teased, making his way into the room and letting the door swing shut behind him. After adjusting the hat upon his head, he placed both of his hands in his pockets casually. “I see you did a good job, looking as pretty as ever.”

 

Donghae swallowed dryly and felt his heart rate pick up again. Why couldn’t he been somewhere else? Anywhere else but here, being mocked and probably roughed up soon.

 

“It’s a shame I’ll have to ruin such a cute face.”

 

Eunhyuk took his right hand out of his trouser pocket and used it to push open the door to one of the toilet cubicles. Donghae knew what this meant, and Eunhyuk’s eyes reinforced this when they looked directly at Donghae and then into the stall, wanting his victim to enter. Donghae shrugged his bag off his shoulders, letting it drop noisily onto the tiled floor, and shuffled into the stall uncomfortably. He squeezed his eyes together for a moment, forcing himself not to get upset; it would be over in a matter of minutes anyway and then he would have the free period to completely compose himself again.

 

“On your knees, then.” Eunhyuk chuckled as he entered the stall too and locked the door behind him. The stall was a decent size but it couldn’t have felt any smaller to Donghae. The stall walls were covered in doodles and student’s names as well as phone numbers and the odd swear word. “This is your favourite position, isn’t it? You little faggot.”

 

After years of this name calling, Donghae was used to it and the slurs didn’t bother him anymore; the torment he was about to endure would be worse than any insult. It was honestly worth laughing at the fact Eunhyuk thought Donghae could get any action. But the kneeling boy simply remained quiet. Why would he even _think_ about talking back to his enemy and face even worse consequences?

 

Standing comfortably behind Donghae with his legs shoulder-width apart, Eunhyuk grabbed a fistful of his victim’s dark hair, which made Donghae wince slightly. Eunhyuk pulled the boy backwards, making him jolt, so he could look at him once over before he plunged his head down the toilet.

 

“Are you gonna enjoy this?” Eunhyuk asked his favourite question as he looked intensely at Donghae, observing the awkward look on his face.

 

“Yes, sir.” Donghae responded. It was so natural to him now to repeat these lines that Eunhyuk forced him to say every time.

 

“Good.”

 

With a large intake of breath, Donghae’s face was pushed into the toilet bowl. Most of his head was submerged along with Eunhyuk’s fist that was gripping his hair still. Eunhyuk laughed when he saw Donghae grip onto the toilet seat for dear life. He was held under for no longer than fifteen seconds but to Donghae it felt like minutes were passing. His eyes remained tightly shut the whole time and as Eunhyuk flushed the toilet, making the ordeal even worse, he was yanked backwards and free to breathe again.

 

He choked a little as Eunhyuk let go of the back of his head and used his own hands to wipe the gross water out of his eyes and off his face. Eunhyuk made some more amusing comments before grabbing Donghae again and repeating the process a couple more times.

 

Doing his best to push on through, Donghae steadied his mind by thinking of the future, like his future college and all the fun he’d have there, especially with the lack of Eunhyuk’s existence. Also, he focused on holding his breath and seeing how many seconds his bully decided to hold him down for. (Twenty-three was the record this time – Donghae assumed Eunhyuk was being generous). The suffering seemed to get easier each time.

 

When Eunhyuk pulled Donghae up for the last time, he didn’t give the poor boy any time to wipe the water away or even breathe. He knelt in front of Donghae, startling the latter, and decided to strangle him.

 

Using both hands, he wrapped them around his victim’s neck and pushed slightly, Donghae’s eyes opening wide in shock and confusion as he’d never experienced this before. Eunhyuk smiled at how inferior Donghae looked as he struggled to remove the hands that were around his neck. Donghae scratched at the backs of Eunhyuk’s hands, really trying to dig his nails in and stop it. He began to feel slightly light-headed, but all he could do was stare back at the boy with the stupid ‘F*CKBOY’ hat.

 

“P-ple-please!” Donghae barely coughed out when Eunhyuk relieved the pressure a little. “S-stop!”

 

Eunhyuk chuckled and went to press harder again, watching as Donghae’s eyes screwed shut in pain. The poor boy looked so helpless. But Donghae’s mouth started to open and Eunhyuk expected to hear another cry of mercy. However, strained words did not fall out of Donghae’s mouth…

 

Instead, Donghae moaned.

 

It was only small, but a clear moan. The quick intake of breath Donghae had taken before Eunhyuk had curtly become rougher had resulted in the choked boy _moaning_ unexpectedly. And Eunhyuk had not been prepared to hear it.

 

Eunhyuk gulped as he loosened his grip on the boy’s throat, letting Donghae fully catch his breath, but he choked and spluttered as he did so. The bully suddenly felt hot and confused. The moan had almost sounded sweet, like it was a moan of pleasure, causing Eunhyuk to eagerly want to hear the noise again.

 

The sexual thoughts that Eunhyuk had conjured up on Saturday evening returned to him quicker than Donghae’s heart rate increased whenever he saw his bullies. Eunhyuk could only think about Donghae submitting to him, Donghae letting him use, Donghae moaning his name…

 

However, Eunhyuk almost felt like the boy was mocking him, as if he had moaned on purpose, as if he could read Eunhyuk’s thoughts. But Donghae wouldn’t know about his fantasies, would he? He couldn’t have moaned just to wind Eunhyuk up. Eunhyuk hadn’t told a soul about his fantasy, not even Kangin or Yesung. So Donghae had no way of knowing, unless he could read minds, and that was impossible.

 

Then…maybe Donghae was enjoying being choked? A far-fetched thought but it was possible.

 

Eunhyuk contemplated the idea of Donghae enjoying this with some boyfriend he didn’t know about. He didn’t even know why. There could possibly be some tough older guy who enjoyed pinning Donghae down too and choking the life out of him while he fucked his hole roughly, making the bed underneath them both squeak and shake. And Donghae would release a loud moan wantonly, beg for more, and beg to be filled up with boyfriend’s hot and sticky cum.

 

And Eunhyuk felt strange, almost jealous at this hypothetical scenario, but his brain seemed to convince him that this had happened. The thought of Donghae moaning for someone else, and not for him, didn’t feel right to Eunhyuk. _He_ wanted to make Donghae moan. _He_ wanted to be the only person who heard that sweet noise leave Donghae’s lips.

 

Donghae was his.

 

Although Eunhyuk tried to stop thinking about it, it seemed impossible to forget that noise. Donghae had definitely moaned and it had clearly turned Eunhyuk on.

 

Desperate to hear it again and with no warning, Eunhyuk abruptly pinned Donghae down awkwardly on the cold bathroom floor and pushed Donghae’s head to the side, exposing his strained neck. Donghae was extremely confused and dazzled by the proximity that he and Eunhyuk shared, but he was glad to be able to breathe still. Equally confused, Eunhyuk thought of the least gay think he could do to his victim to satisfy his desires as well as to hopefully encourage Donghae to make that wonderful sound again.

 

He decided to bite Donghae’s neck.

 

An odd sound left Donghae’s throat – a half-moan, half-scream – as Eunhyuk bit down onto the sensitive skin of his neck and sucked around the area afterwards. Eunhyuk’s teeth were rather sharp and Donghae felt like he was a weak zebra being eaten by a lion. Because of the weird position they were in, Eunhyuk’s hat fell off his head as he moved his head lower to mark a different spot on Donghae’s neck. He was also satisfied with the moans that were leaving his victim’s open mouth, so decided to straddle the boy, making any plans for escape unmanageable.

 

The rough biting continued, but when Eunhyuk licked and sucked at the pained areas that he’d created, Donghae felt like he was melting. It was bliss. He could endure the pain for the sloppy reward afterwards. And Eunhyuk liked the feeling of Donghae holding onto his bicep and the sound of him whimpering underneath him, like a helpless puppy.

 

Neither Donghae or Eunhyuk could properly process the current situation but both boys knew that they wanted more.

 

Eunhyuk’s semi-hard cock was pushing against his boxers, creating a prominent bulge in the front of his black school trousers. Donghae, too, was becoming aroused by the love bites and couldn’t stop the moans from escaping.

 

Unconsciously, Donghae’s body began to react to weight of Eunhyuk on top of him and he slowly pushed his hips against Eunhyuk’s. After testing the waters a few times, the thrusts from Donghae began to gradually get harder and he could feel his erection growing. His head dropped limply onto the bathroom floor, giving Eunhyuk more access to other parts of his neck and a little bit of his right collarbone. Eunhyuk took this as an invite to suck and kiss more of Donghae, eliciting more whimpers from the boy beneath him.

 

Donghae was his.

 

Soon, not only was Donghae rubbing himself on Eunhyuk but Eunhyuk was reciprocating and copying the action, pressing his member onto Donghae’s. Eunhyuk grunted into Donghae’s ear, temporarily stopping the creation of any more love bites. Instead, Eunhyuk moved one hand back onto Donghae’s neck and pushed down, gently choking him this time, which made Donghae’s mouth open wider, his eyes clench tighter, and the speed of grinding increased. Eunhyuk thought that he’d never seen such a hot sight. He half-wanted to kiss Donghae’s open mouth and swallow of his sweet moans, but he’d much rather continue to hear them.

 

As Eunhyuk pushed himself harder and harder onto Donghae, the friction of both boys’ stiff cocks against the material of their clothes as well as against each other became almost too much to bear. Donghae held on firmer to Eunhyuk’s arms, silently begging the boy on top of him to go back to kissing his neck, to which Eunhyuk understood and complied.

 

The heat in the bathroom stall was rising, both boys feeling sweaty, but the heat wouldn’t stop them. They continued to press against each other needily, their erections hot and throbbing. Eunhyuk realised that he hadn’t experienced something like this, so desperate and sloppy, since he was a virgin so he predicted that Donghae must be or at least hadn’t fucked in a good while.

 

As soon as Eunhyuk started nipping and sucking at Donghae’s neck again, combined with the intensely pleasurable dry humping, Donghae lost all control and came in his boxers whilst letting out a heavenly moan. Eunhyuk continued to grind down onto Donghae until he orgasmed too, biting down on Donghae’s neck as he did so.

 

Breathing heavily, both boys slowly parted, Eunhyuk removing himself from Donghae so he was no longer straddling him, just kneeling next to him. Donghae felt floppy like a ragdoll and continued to lay on the floor, almost too scared to open his eyes and look and Eunhyuk. His mind was racing. Eunhyuk slowly reached for his hat and placed it back on his head, covering his sweaty forehead and hair, also refusing to look at the other boy.

 

The silence lingered in the stall for what felt like an hour, the tension thick, but was no longer than a minute. Neither boy spoke or moved until their heart rates had dropped and returned to a normal pace.

 

Slowly and cautiously, Donghae sat up and felt the areas on his neck that had been attacked. He could only imagine at the moment what they must look like but felt, as he pressed down on each spot, a slight bruise-like pain. Eunhyuk began to stand up.

 

“Get up, faggot.” Eunhyuk spoke quietly, feeling gross as he stood straight, the cum in his boxers still tacky.

 

Without a word, Donghae picked himself up from the floor and looked carefully at Eunhyuk, hoping for the other boy to meet his gaze and say something about the situation that had just occurred.

 

“You better not tell anyone about this,” Eunhyuk warned, but his voice didn’t sound angry or threatening, more scared or unsure. “You understand?”

 

“Yes sir.” Donghae reassured, making sure to still respect Eunhyuk and follow the unwritten rules that had been set in place.

 

Eunhyuk scoffed, but let a small smile creep onto his face. “Don’t call me that, not now.” He unlocked the bathroom stall’s door and pushed it, letting Donghae go out first and followed behind.

 

Donghae slowly bent down to pick up his backpack, also feeling the cum that remained inside his underwear, and blushed. It was an immediate reminder of what just occurred. He really wanted to change clothes, feeling uncomfortable and hot, but would somehow have to manage cleaning himself up with some toilet tissue or something. His hair didn’t even feel damp from having his head submerged in water; it simply felt like sweat, as if he’d been on a long run in his school uniform.

 

Eunhyuk and Donghae gazed awkwardly at each other for a moment before Eunhyuk nodded towards the other, then proceeded to exit the bathroom without another word. Donghae felt relived, like he could finally relax, but almost disappointed at the same time. What had just happened? And was it ever going to be brought up again? Or did he have to take this secret to the grave? He had wanted to at least talk about it just this once to Eunhyuk, just to make sure that they’d actually just gotten each other off.

 

Donghae waddled over to the mirror and stared shocked at the mess of purple and red blotches that painted his neck. He delicately touched them each again before deciding to do up his top shirt button and try hiding the evidence as best as he could.

 

He adjusted the rest of his appearance and smiled at himself. Even if he did feel slightly down at the fact Eunhyuk had left abruptly, he felt a sense of achievement. Although he was his bully, Eunhyuk was still his stupid crush. And he had just dry humped his crush. At school. On the floor. In the empty boys’ bathroom.

 

“Maybe, just maybe, I won’t get beaten up as much now.” Donghae said to himself, turning away from the mirror and heading back into the stall he’d just been laying in to clean himself up.


End file.
